Show me yours, I'll show you mine
by Theabomination
Summary: A request from Lovelydemon! It's OcxOz story! Uke Oz with my OC character William! Read to find out what happens! ;D Lemony! Yaoi! All that good stuff! XD Hope you enjoy! Please be kind with reviews though if you don't like it :D


**TITLE NEEDED**

**This was a request from a good friend of mine who wanted OcxOz! ^^ She wanted a uke Oz and she wanted to see my OC character in it! DX Soooo I came up with this. My OC character is named William Turner, he's a character in my new up-coming story "SAVE ME" that will be coming soon but for now, this is just a taste of what he's like and what their future relationship will be like. **

**Please forgive me if there are any mistakes, or it seems rushed or if Oz is out of character...My first time writing him like this ^^ **

**This is for LovelyDemon! :D**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

_Ridiculous. Absolutely ridiculous _

It always ended up like this somehow...One way or another.

"W-Will-"

"Quiet."

Whenever Oz decided to visit the young red-headed boy, things would lead to this happening no matter what.

"We can't do this!"

"Shut up! Do you want someone to hear you?"

He'd come to say Hi, have some tea, then talk. Then a small argument would always break out that would escalate into a few thrown punches here and there and then things would heat up, somehow, to them making out hotly on the floor. Then Oz would be roughly pushed into his secret lover's room and somehow, even more fighting would happen until things heated up to them making out on William's bed till, eventually...They'd ravish each other like crazy.

"We're alone in your house idiot!"

"That doesn't mean the neighbors won't hear you dumbass!"

Correction. When_ William _would end up ravishing _him _like crazy. As much as the blonde hated to admit, he rarely ever topped. It was always William that ended up taking charge, even if he were to start a kiss or even pin him to the bed (Or floor or wall-*cough*), the younger man would just somehow dominant him. And it was embarrassing because...DAMMIT! He was older than him! And he was an aristocrat! One of the four great dukes to be more exact! And William Turner was nothing more than a 15 year old sailor-mouthed-back-talking-hot-tempered-sarcastic -red-headed ass-hole! Who knew how to rile him up with the simplest of smiles and a few choice words to the face.

And it pissed him off like nothing has before in his life! Not even Elliot Nightray got him this worked up, and the Nightray was just as hot-headed as Turner! (And that was really saying something). William always made him feel things he's never felt before...Things he wasn't used to feeling before.

"Stupid!"

"Now, now love, calm down~"

Hot, excited, and nervous as hell.

Those were a few of the many things William made him feel.

After their fights, when both were lying there on the floor out of breath and panting, out of nowhere (but he expects it to happen-yes he does!)William would get on top of him, pin him down and smash their lips together. And a spark...No...It wasn't a spark...It never was a spark to begin with, it was like a fire had been started inside him. Engulfing his entire body with a unbearable heat that seemed to consume his body and mind leaving him breathless and his mind reeling.

Being dragged down the short hall towards his lover's room caused his heart rate to pick up to an almost frightening pace, and once being shoved inside (Cause mister Turner was never the gentle type...But it turned Oz on even more), the sound of his door being locked; the seemingly echoing sound of that 'click' left a shudder to run up and down his spine.

A delicious rush of excitement was what he felt when he was finally alone with his lover in his room with no chance of escaping; but it also made him nervous. Like a prey was when he was cornered by his predator. And like a prey trying to get away from its predator, he took a few steps back when William came forward with a look of hunger and desire etched on his face...and his dark eyes. (Those eyes that, if he were to stare into for too long, pulled him in, and trapped him). But like a trapped prey...He knew he was doomed...But he wasn't afraid...No it was just the opposite...But he couldn't fully describe what he was feeling...He never could...He didn't fully understand but at the same time he didn't care...Because it felt so _damn good. _

Oz almost flinched when he heard William laugh, it always used to be so cold and mocking, and it irritated him...But now a days, it was less cold and mocking and more light-hearted and teasing (though it still irked him at times).

Oz narrowed his light green jeweled eyes at his lover, "We can't do this now Will." He said trying to appear stern and in-control but they both knew he wasn't...and could never be when he was around William. Ever.

William cocked his head to the side, long trills of red hair falling off his shoulder, a questioning look on his face, "Ohh? And, might I ask, who is going to stop us?" He asked as if he was actually curious and not actually mocking the blonde boy. Oz swallowed down his urge to curse at the boy like his usually did. And instead tried again to glare at him, "Gil and the others are waiting for me to come back, you know?" He said and watched how he narrowed his dark green jeweled eyes back at him and Yes, he knew William knew that but he also knew the boy couldn't possibly care less. And the truth was, he wanted to stay...He wanted William to touch him, caress him, _take him..._Because his nerves...His entire body was on fire and it would continue to be that until William put it out.

The dark look on William's face was replaced with mischief and, oh, Oz did not like that look one bit...

"Ooh, is that so? Then we better hurry~!"

Before Oz even had time to open his mouth to respond, William lunged at him with lightening quick speed and the action made Oz's breath catch in his throat and his heart to leap. Dammit, he knew that was coming! After a moment, Oz registered that he was tackled to the bed by the red-head and his eyes went wide and he had to rack his reeling mind for an escape plan...As if it were going to work. But even if a part of him wanted to stay, the other part, the part that kept telling him 'You have to get back before they come for you!' caused him to fight back.

God forbid, Gilbert, or break or-Oh god! Alice! Come barging in and find them like this! Find _him_ like this! Oh the horror, for them (For anyone!) to find out that the future Vesalius duke is being screwed by a commoner who is supposed to be his worst rival...Oh the embarrassment.

"Will! No!" Oz barked wiggling beneath the younger male, trying to get him off but William simply snorted in amusement and sat down on him, securing his hips and thus, making any attempt of escaping hopeless.

Great.

"Will!" Oz glared up at the boy but he simply rolled his eyes, an amused grin on his face. "Oh calm down love, I'm not gonna do anything extreme like~Tear off your clothing and ravish you like no tomorrow~As tempting as the thought is." He purred with the lick of his pale pink lips and it made Oz's throat dry at the dirty thought of what William could do (what Oz fucking _wanted _him to do) Oz swallowed dryly trying to quell the heat in his lower groin, "T-Then...What are you going to do?" He dared ask hating how his voice came out breathless. William smirked and leaned down and Oz's eyes widened at the notion that William was going to kiss him again but instead, much to his secret disappointment, he just brushed past his cheek; his soft lips trailing to his ear. Oz could feel his hot breath on his sensitive ear and it made him shiver, "Well~...I still wanna have fun." He whispered seductively, voice oozing in sexiness and allurement and it brought even more dirty thoughts to the blondes mind despite trying his best to fight them down...But it was useless and he knew that.

Williams's hands trailed up and down Oz's arms slowly...teasingly. And it took everything Oz had not to start panting, he wasn't going to give in to such a simple (Hot, hot, so fucking hot and sensual) action. "Couldn't...Couldn't it wait till tonight?" Oz asked, (yes, tonight, when everyone was asleep, they could 'play' all night...play with hot kisses trailing down necks and collarbones all the way, down, down, down his torso, and with curious teasing fingers touching and teasing his lower area until he would burst and-)He was barely able to conceal the disappoint of William lifting his head away from him but was thankful when William hovered his face just centimeters from his own.

Oh, those lips. Those pale pink, smooth, soft, delicious lips...The things that those lips could do along with that wicked, wicked little pink tongue of his-Ugh! No Oz! Bad!

A soft laugh brought him back from the dirty part of his mind again, and he was caught once again in the heated stare of those dark green hues, "It's not like it'll take long...Well," A dark devious chuckle, "As long as you cooperate."

Oz gulped, "What do you want to do?"

"I want to see it."

Silence.

Oz raised a brow, "W-What?" He asked and William rolled his eyes as if what he said was the clearest thing in the world and he was just so stupid for not understanding what he means.  
"Your dick genius." William blurted out

...

Oz's face lit up like fireworks at his bluntness. "What? No!" Oz cried as he begun to struggle more but since William was sitting on top of him, it was futile. William rose his brows down at him, "Like I said, it won't take long. I just want to look at it." He said with a smile. Oz's cheeks grew hot, "You've seen...It...Plenty of times." He said avoiding his eyes, and William laughed, "Yes love, I've seen you loose and bare plenty of times." He said with a smug grin that made Oz's eye twitch and his face grow even hotter at the choice of words.

"Buut~I haven't been able to properly inspect it in a while soo~" He said

"Why the hell do you need to do that?!" Oz yelled still not looking directly at him, if he did, he'd give in. He knew that for sure. William shrugged, not answering Oz and just begun to lower himself down his body. Oz begun to panic and jerked when William begun to mess with his shorts buttons. "William!" He shrieked trying to close his legs but couldn't cause he was sitting right between them and instead reached down to try and swat his prying hands away but William seemed to see that coming and quickly took a hold of his wrists and grinned, "Tsk, tsk, come now, I just want to say hello to little ozzie."

Oz froze and paled.

And there were those fucking times where William sure knew how to kill a fucking moment!

"What the hell did you just say?" Oz said in a dark tone.

William blinked an innocent expression now on his face which was a great contrast to how he was comfortably nestled near his crotch. "What? You don't like the name I picked out?" He asked curiously. Oz ignored that, "Who the hell is...is...L-Little O-Ozzie?" He was barely able to choke out that last part and he had a sickening idea to who (or what) he was referring to.

"Your dick."

Oh, he was right.

"Why?!" Oz shrieked and William simply gave a bored shrug resting his cheek on Oz's upper hip. "Cause it's cute."

Really?!

"It's not."

"It is."

"Will, I'm telling you, it's not cute."

"Well, why isn't it?"

"Because it just isn't."

"Give me a reason."

"You just don't name a man's penis." Oz blurted out feeling ridiculous, and in the back of his mind, he fucking knew William was enjoying this!

"That's not a reason Ozzzz~!" William sang gleefully.

"I'm going to punch you Willlll~!" Oz's smile twitched dangerously and William laughed lifting his head and stared at Oz's crotch and begun poking at the visible bulge making Oz throw his head back and gasp at the slightly pleasurable action.

"I think little Ozzie wants to come out and play." William cooed licking his lips again. Oz's eyes snapped open to glare at the red-head, "I said don't call it th-AAH!" Oz moaned in surprise when William gave his member a squeeze.

William snickered, "Let's say hello to the little guy shall we?" and before Oz could stop him, he had successfully unzipped his pants and his member popped out of his pants much to his embarrassment. He shivered as cold air hit it.

"Ooo~Oz-kuuun~Look at how hard he is~And I haven't even begun to play with him." William said as if he was actually shocked and then chuckled evilly, "Or is it that...Little Ozzie here...Enjoys being teased!" He whispered hotly nearing his hard member with hunger clear in his eyes.

Oz's hands clench the sheets on the bed when William blew cool air on his tip, "Hah! W-Will...N-No..."

"You may be saying no love, but little Ozzie is saying 'Yes'." William whispered wickedly as his tongue poked out to lap at the weeping head making Oz cry out. "Will!"

"Hmm~What is it love?" William asked giving Oz a questioning look; And Oz had to bite down the urge to scream in frustration at the teasing boy. "P-Please," Beg, yes, William always had to have him beg for pleasure. William cocked his head to the side, "Please what? I don't know what you want." He said a hand wrapping around his member giving it a squeeze that made Oz whimper.

So hot. So hot and dizzy. He couldn't take it.

"Please just-Mmh!" Oz threw his head back when William started a slow stroking rhythm but still had that clueless look on his face. "Juuust~What Oz-kun? You have to tell me what you want or else I won't be able to do it." A grin appeared, "Or do you want me to guess?" William's eyes turned to his weeping member. "Hmm, what would little Ozzie like?" William seemed to wonder out loud, "Does he...want. Me...to...lick his head?" As he said that he stuck out his pink tongue once again and begun to lick at the weeping head like before, Oz bite his lip to hold back the moans.

"Or maybe...Suck it?" His pink lips wrapped around the tip as he engulfed it and begun to suck gentle, tongue running roughly back and forth over it. Oz begun to tremble, as he tried hard to keep from thrusting all the way into that hot, wet mouth. After a moment, William let go with a soft 'pop', and ran his tongue over his lips. "Hmm, I think he liked that but...I think he's gonna love what I'm gonna do next." He said tone thick with lust and engulfed the entire member into his mouth.

The action made Oz cry out, back arching in surprise. "Gah! F-Fuck W-Will!" He cried out knuckles white at how tight he was gripping the sheets. William chuckled, the vibrations adding more pleasure. William allowed Oz to thrust himself in his mouth, bobbing his head in time with the thrusts that were getting faster and faster. Oz begun to pant, incoherent words left his lips; he didn't even know what he was saying but he didn't give a damn. All thoughts left him, only pleasure took control and he allowed himself to forget everything for the moment...This heat, this fire was engulfing him! It was too much! Too much! He was getting so fucking close-Faster! Suck harder! Dammit! Make! It! Stop!

"FUCK WILLIAM!" Oz screamed as his orgasm came intensely leaving him breathless; a back arching, toe curling orgasm as he came hard into William mouth.

William happily swallowed down the sweet nectar and continued to suck him off to help him ride off his orgasm and when he was done he let go with a louder 'Pop' and Oz collapsed on the bed, eyes closed, sweat making his bangs stick to his temples and he was breathing hard. The fire had died down...for the time being. He tiredly swung an arm over his eyes and was barely able to hear the 'bye little ozzie' by William as he kindly fixed his pants after putting him away.

He heard William give a satisfied sigh as he climbed up on him and then collapsed down beside him though he swung an arm around his waist and pulled him close to his warm body. There was a moment of silence before William finally spoke up.

"I think little Ozzie really liked that."

Oz peeked up from his arm to glare tiredly at him, but he received a smile in return and just gave up with a sigh. "Whatever." Oz said closing his eyes...but then he felt something hard pressing against his thigh...Oh.

Oz coughed, cheeks getting hot again, "Umm...Do you want me to..."

"No."

Oz blinked at the immediate answer. He peeked up at his lover, who smiled at him, "Later. Tonight." Oz opened his mouth to protest but was cut off by the shake of his head, "You have to go back remember? Wouldn't want one of them to come over now would we?" He said with a knowing look in his eyes and Oz's own eyes widened. William closed his eyes and nuzzled close to his blonde lover, "Tonight...Since you showed me yours...I'll show you mine...and we can have even more fun, love." He whispered hotly and Oz's body burned once more.

* * *

**Uuuuh...Sooooo...How was it? Tell me what you think but be nice about it please, I'm sensitive! DX**

**The story will come ^^ probably next week or something cause my Bday coming up and I don't get the computer very often so updates are slow =_=; Sorry. **

**BUT ANYWAYS! REVIEW PLEASE! XD TELL ME! What do you think of William? :D**


End file.
